The Year and the Lips
by lovereahmhmltt
Summary: After a year of dating Alya and Nino still haven't had their first kiss. But tonight at the Happily Ever After dance Nino plans to chnage that. Can the couple have their first kiss with some help with friends? Or will they be stuck in a 3rd grade relationship forever?
1. The Dance

"I don't know, Alya. I think Chat Noir is way better than Ladybug," Nino told her as the pair walked to school early Friday morning.

"I'm sorry. What?!" She said turning to face him. "You've got to be joking."

"Nope." He replied turning to look at her. A grin growing across his face. Loving how angry this made her.

"I don't think I can even look at you." Alya yelled with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Anyway," Nino said to her changing the subject. "What are you wearing to that dance thingy tonight?"

"Well I'm thinking of wearing my long, orange, floor length dress with the **-** "

"Sparkles on top," He finished for her.

"You know me so well," She said laughing and gripping his hand tighter.

"Alya! Nino!" Marinette yelled running towards them.

"Hey girl," Alya called parting ways with Nino to meet up with Mari.

Nino made his way over to Adrien.

"Girls. Am I right?" Adrien said laughing. Elbowing Nino in the side.

The boys made their way into the school. Meanwhile the girls lagged behind. Deciding how to wear hair, accessories, and makeup.

"Class," Mrs. Bustier began. Until she was interrupted by a fit of giggles from a certain set of girls. "Girls!" She shouted looking at Alya and Marinette. "Ugh. Since today is the dance we are not going to have our typical class. Everyone get into groups and finish this worksheet," She announced passing the papers out. "When you are finished you may talk. Begin."

By the time Nino had turned around and the girls were leaning over the ledges to talk, Adrien already had his paper nearly finished.

"Speedy today are we?" Marinette asked him a sly smile appearing on her face.

"It wasn't really that hard," He declared. "Here." He showed the rest of them his paper. Copying the answers quickly so they could talk.

Adrien couldn't help but keep glancing at Marinette. He knew something no one else did. She was Ladybug. She was his lady. Marinette knew about Adrien being Chat Noir and it DID take awhile to get used too. Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their relationship last month. While Marinette and Adrien revealed theirs last week. So far no one has caught on to the suspicion.

"I really hope you got these right," Nino told Adrien.

"Yeah, it'd be a disaster if you didn't," Alya chimed in.

"You mean it would be a CATastrophe," Adrien announced barely able to contain his laughter. He looked at Marinette to see if she was laughing as much as him. She wasn't.

"No." Marinette whispered looking right at Adrien and he stopped.

With a confused look on her face Alya began. "Okay….. That was weird."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay, Adrien?" Nino wondered extremely concerned for his friend.

Just then the bell rang.

"I'll see you tonight, class." Mrs. Bustier shouted. "Hope you go to the dance." She added waving them off.

"Wow!" The girls said in unison.

"They did wonders decorating for this dance," Marinette gasped in awe.

"What's the theme for this again?" Nino asked. He wasn't exactly the most interested in dances. But seeing Alya dressed up and having fun made him realize just how much he loved her.

"Happily Ever After. The theme is Happily Ever After." Alya told him.

They group made their way inside to enjoy a night of dancing and fun.

The night was finished as quickly as it began.

"One more slow song before the night ends," The DJ yelled.

"Now is your chance," Adrien whispered to Nino. "Kiss her."

Even after a year of dating the couple had never gotten past holding hands. But tonight Nino had plans to change that.


	2. The Kiss

"Hey, Al! Care to dance?" Nino asked as Alya walked closer making him even more nervous than he already was.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Alya laughed back.

As they began to dance the song "Wanted" began to blast through the speakers. Once again making Nino nervous.

"Oh my gosh! She's really close to me right now! She's leaning her head on my shoulder! I think I might explode!" Nino panicked to himself.

"Are you okay?" She wondered out loud. Leaning her head up in the process. "We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"No, Alya, It's fine. I want to dance. It's just something else has been bothering me," He assured her making sure she knew she did nothing wrong.

"Do - Do you want to talk about?" She asked. She wanted to know if he was really okay.

"No. Let's just dance. I'll be fine. Really," He told her giving off a reassuring smile.

As the song began to get louder, the lights dropped, and the spotlights hit. Right where the two were standing. As the lights shone bright on them Alya noticed something she never has before. She noticed his tanned-skin and brown eyes. She noticed the fact that his love was to die for. She let her eyes gaze over the rest of his body. She had seen him a thousand times but it seemed utterly different today. She knocked herself off the gaze and looked at him. Only to realize he was staring at her. She was self-conscious at first but the minute her eyes met his she couldn't help herself. The song continued to blast over the speakers.

 _You're all I ever wanted_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _I just wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

And with that Nino leaned in and kissed her.

"Well this is happening!" Alya announced as his lips got closer.

His lips hit hers. And with an adrenaline rush in her body Alya responded right back.

"Woo! Go Nino!" Adrien yelled.

With that Alya pulled away and walked off. Leaving Nino standing there to do nothing but give Adrien the death stare of his life.


End file.
